Sick of You
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: 'And what you don't know is how great it feels to let you go.' Pfft yeah right. Sonny's gone through it and she does not agree with Selena Gomez no matter how starstruck she was when she met her. Set directly after Sonny with a Choice.


**I know, I know. I haven't uploaded something since...like last year or something. So I apologise. I have been busy this year as suddenly teachers want us to WORK. Crazy. **

**Also this isn't particularly good as it was just an excuse to ask you guys what you thought of Disney's new DCOM LEMONADE MOUTH! I loved it. But being in NZ, it doesn't actually come out on TV for another couple of months so I watched it on YouTube. **

**Did you know that Doug Brochu's (Grady) brother is in it? He's the antagonist and makes a good one too. He's also very good looking...**

**Anyway...my favourite song is Determinate. For those who haven't seen the movie, watch it or just look up Determinate as it is AWESOME. All the songs are...but Determinate spoke to me. **

**Oh and I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Disney does. **

* * *

><p>SICK OF YOU- SELENA GOMEZ AND THE SCENE<p>

Sonny's brow furrowed as she left the prop house. Her cast had kept her entertained long enough to keep her mind from the matter, but once she was alone, walking along the bustling corridors, she was once again reminded of what her boyfriend…ex boyfriend had done.

She reached her dressing room, hand resting on the door handle. She gripped it tighter as a wave of despair hit her, closing her eyes to counteract the slight remorse she now felt.

Chad had been one of the best things that had happened to her. Sure he made mistakes… a lot of mistakes. But she always brought herself to forgive him, it just took a while. But this time the urge to forgive him had been replaced by an overwhelming sense of regret for letting herself fall in love with him just to get hurt.

She heard somebody walk past her and stop. She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Tawni. But the face she saw was tearstained, not to mention that his hair was a mess. Their eyes met for a moment, then Chad walked away quickly, leaving Sonny staring sadly in his wake.

She packed up her gear in two minutes, casually throwing a couple of pictures in the trash as she left the room. The reporters outside the studios were eager to pick up some dirt on what Sonny thought of _MacKenzie Falls _winning and whether she and Chad were still dating. She just walked past, head in the air. No point revealing it to the paps, Chad could do the honours.

She got into her red Ford Falcon XR6 and drove home, turning on the radio at the first traffic lights.

"_And we have one of Selena Gomez's songs from her new album, _A Year Without Rain. _Let's see whether this song is as popular as the album's namesake. Selena Gomez and the Scene, _Sick of You!"

"_You know fairy tales don't come true, not when it comes to you__  
><em>_open up for the first time, and you can bet that it's the last time__  
><em>_And I'm cool with laying low, it's Saturday night and I'm staying home.__  
><em>_I'm feeling good for the first time, it's been a while since the last time."_

Sonny felt herself scoffing slightly. She didn't feel good. She felt terrible. Speaking fairly, she only broke up with him two hours earlier…but she didn't expect to be feeling like this.

_I'm sick of the sleepless never__-ending nights.__  
><em>_I just don't care who was wrong or right,__  
><em>_I'm sick of the rumours and the alibi's__  
><em>_You tear me up, I cut you down a size_

_So Sick of You__  
><em>_So sick of you, sick of all your little lies__  
><em>_So Sick of You, So sick of you, sick of feelin' right by your side__  
><em>_What you don't know, is how great it feels__  
><em>_to let you go_

By the time the second verse had come around, Sonny was having to push back tears. Selena Gomez may have felt like this about someone that she had just broken up with, but Sonny sure didn't. She _missed _him already. 

_I got your game it's so see through, you know i'm way to good for you.__  
><em>_I'm movin' on to the next time, you drop the baggage and I'll be fine__  
><em>_When it's time to reminisce, you're gonna realize you miss this__  
><em>_You're in my mind for the last time, and at the most you were a past time._

Sonny pulled over to the side of the busy road, her head falling onto her steering wheel. A honk emitted from the car, but Sonny was too distressed to notice.

She loved him, and he loved her, but their relationship just wasn't working. Whenever he tried to help, something wrong always happened. He thought that he was helping when he sent Chaz on dates with her, and he thought he was helping when he ordered a recount. But it never ended well and Sonny was beginning to see that…but something in the back of her head told her that she had made the wrong decision.

_So Sick of You__  
><em>_So sick of you, sick of all your little lies__  
><em>_So Sick of You, So sick of you, sick of feelin' right by your side__  
><em>_What you don't know, is how great it feels__  
><em>_to let you go_

_I'm happier alone, take down your pictures, and then throw those memories out the door, I'm sick of you, so sick of-_

Sonny switched off the radio, starting up the car again. She reached for the glove box and instead put a Demi Lovato CD into the drive.

_Get Back _made her cry and _Don't Forget _made her stop the car again, letting another honk escape from the steering wheel.

Once she arrived back at her apartment, however, she found herself drifting towards putting _Here We Go Again _into her stereo in her room just so that she could listen to Demi's angsty music, but instead her heart led and she turned back on the radio, this time another of Selena's songs coming through softly.

_A day without you is life a year without rain_

Sonny concealed her tears in her pillow, completely drenching it by the end of the song. And that's how her mother found her twenty minutes later when she came home from work.

"Honey!" she called from outside the door. "If Chad's in there I'm going to personally make sure that you never see him again!"

She swung open the door, expecting the worst. The worst is what she got, just in a different context.

"I think I've already promised him that," Sonny choked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Connie immediately put down the magazine she was holding ready to hit Chad with, and rushed over to her daughter's side. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Chad…" Sonny started, but even the mention of his name was painful.

"You were so happy this morning," Connie said. "You won the tween choice award. What has possibly happened? Unless…" She paused, her eyes falling on her daughter once again. "Oh honey."

Sonny sniffled, allowing her mother to hug her. "He ordered a recount, mom. Who does something like that?"

Connie sighed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Chad Dylan Cooper. You knew he was like this from the start, but you turned a blind eye. Why not again today?"

"Because we had won and he took that away from me. Boyfriends and girlfriends are meant to be happy for each other when the other wins something, not take the prize away."

After Sonny had stopped crying, Connie left the room to make dinner. Sonny sighed, laying her head back on the bed.

Her nose was blocked and her eyes were red. She was certain that she wouldn't be going into work the next day.

She'd only see him and she would end up like this again.

She smiled humourlessly. If she were to ever do a cover to _Sick of You _she would be sure to change the lyrics.

_What you don'__t know is how much it hurts to let you go._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo how was it?<strong>

**I'm guessing not particularly good...**

**But...I am hosting a little survey. **

**Review or PM your favourite Lemonade Mouth song and which ever has the highest votes will be my next one shot either song fic or featuring song. So get your votes in. **

**(Determinate :))**

**-Captain Short**


End file.
